dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Ortiz
|birthplace = New York City, New York, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress Voice Director |first_appearance = Record of Lodoss War |areas_active = New York |active = 1996-present |status = Active }}Lisa Ortiz (born December 11, 1974 in New York City, New York) is an American theater and voice actress, as well as a voice director, best known for her roles in English anime adaptations, such as Lina Inverse in The Slayers and Amy Rose in Sonic X. Career As told by Lisa at the 2002 Katsucon in National Harbor, Maryland, Lisa admitted that her start in voice overs came from her brother stealing her car, which led to series of adventures that led her to meeting a friend to retrieve the car, who then invited her to a casting call for Record of Lodoss War. Living in New York City and frequently meeting people who speak other languages, Ortiz helps in creating the dialect voices for which she is well recognized. She holds a BFA in theatre from Hofstra University. Lisa is the President of Noise of O Productions, LLC an audio post house and has directed for various games and animation, including Modern Combat 5 and Super 4 Playmobile. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Funky Cops'' (2002-2004) - Miss Lee, Additional Voices (4Kids Dub) *''Winx Club'' (2004-2015) - Musa, Icy, Katy, Matlin, Digit, Mitzi (4Kids Dub) **Griselda, Cherie, Additional Voices (DuArt Dub) *''Angel's Friends'' (2009-2012) - Miki, Cabiria *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' (2009-2012) - Additional Voices *''Lastman'' (2016) - Female Addict, Additional Voices Animated Films *''The Satellite Girl and Milk Cow'' (2014) - Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''The Irresponsible Captain Tylor'' (1993) - Emi Hanna, Yumi Hanna, Princess Azaryn *''Tama & Friends'' (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *''The Legend of Snow White'' (1994-1995) - Flora (US Dub) *''The Slayers'' (1995) - Lina Inverse *''Slayers NEXT'' (1996) - Lina Inverse, Messenger Girl (ep. 9), Lord of Nightmares (eps. 25-26), Additional Voices *''Pokémon'' (1997-2002) - Daisy, Sabrina (eps. 22, 25), Aya (eps. 32, 179), Lara Laramie (ep. 33), Cassandra (ep. 42), Marina (ep. 91), Liza (ep. 134), Miki (ep. 152), Whitney's Referee (ep. 158), Chigusa (ep. 166), Charamaine (ep. 179), Satsuki (ep. 183, 226), Alexa (ep. 205), Luka (eps. 214, 220-222), Wendy (ep. 231), Lily (ep. 241), Madeleine (ep. 244) *''Revolutionary Girl Utena'' (1997) - Shiori Takatsuki (eps. 17-39) *''Slayers TRY'' (1997) - Lina Inverse, Mei the Swan (ep. 18) *''Pokémon Chronicles'' (1998-2003) - Daisy *''Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight'' (1998) - Deedlit *''Magical DoReMi'' (1999-2000) - Patina, Penny, Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Tony Tony Chopper, Rika, Additional Voices (4Kids Dub) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2000-2004) - Serenity Wheeler *''Fighting Foodons'' (2001-2002) - Coco *''Kirby: Right Back At Ya!'' (2001-2003) - Buttercup, Lovely (ep. 27) *''Shaman King'' (2001-2002) - Jun Tao, Eliza *''Mew Mew Power'' (2002-2003) - Gym Team Girl (ep. 6), Additional Voices *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (2002-2006) - Daisy, Shauna (eps. 30-31), Flannery (eps. 55-56), Sandra (eps. 77-78), Mother #2 (eps. 77-78), Otane (ep. 90), Rachel (eps. 99-100), Kimmy Shoney (ep. 112), Terri (ep. 145) *''Ultimate Muscle'' (2002-2004) - Roxanne *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' (2002-2003) - Natarle Badgiruel (NYAV Post Dub) *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' (2003) - Mika (eps. 2-3) *''Sonic X'' (2003-2006) - Amy Rose, Christine Cooper, Director (ep. 23), Jim's Mother (ep. 33), Tiffany (ep. 45) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' (2004-2005) - Natarle Badgiruel (eps. 20, 29) (NYAV Post Dub) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2004-2008) - Mindy, Linda, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (ep. 20), Maiden in Love (ep. 20), Yasmin (eps. 27-28), Claret (ep. 138) *''Pokémon Diamond & Pearl'' (2006-2010) - Mars, Monica (ep. 84), Narissa (ep. 173) *''Dinosaur King'' (2007-2008) - Sophia (eps. 51-54) *''The Slayers Revolution'' (2008) - Lina Inverse, Bob's Owner (ep. 3), Running Girl (ep. 4), Rich Girl (ep. 7), Mother (ep. 12) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (2008-2011) - Barbara, Kokoro (ep. 30), Claire (ep. 70) *''The Slayers Evolution-R'' (2009) - Lina Inverse, Village Woman (ep. 3), Little Girl (ep. 12) *''Pokémon Best Wishes!'' (2010-2013) - Flora (eps. 69-72), Chris (ep. 88), Mona (ep. 98), Kanto Fair Host (ep. 116) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (2011-2014) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon XY'' (2013-2016) - Korrina, Molly (ep. 20), Clarice (ep. 60), Delilah (ep. 79) *''Pokémon Sun & Moon'' (2016-present) - Saleswoman (ep. 20), Team Science Speed Member A (ep. 41), Pink Coat Girl (ep. 60), Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Record of Lodoss War'' (1990-1991) - Deedlit *''Virgin Fleet'' (1998) - Hatsuki Fujiwara, Mari Sakisaka *''Harlock Saga'' (1999) - Maetel *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015-2018) - Michelle Aznable, Additional Voices Anime Films *''Pokémon: the First Movie'' (1998) - Neesha *''Pokémon 3: Spell of the Unknown'' (2000) - Lisa *''Pokémon Heroes'' (2002) - Oakley *''Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys'' (2004) - Rebecca *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light'' (2004) - Injection Fairy Lily, Toon Dark Magician Girl, Toon Gemini Elf *''Pokémon the Movie: Black/White - Victini & Reshiram/Zekrom'' (2011) - Luisa, Additional Voices *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King'' (2012) - Anna *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey'' (2012) - Anna, Additional Voices *''Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III: The Advent'' (2013) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon the Movie: Genesect & the Legend Awakened'' (2013) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion & the Mechanical Marvel'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''Lu Over the Wall'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You!'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon The Movie: The Power of Us'' (2018) - Miles, Additional Voices Voice Director *Pokémon XY *Pokémon Sun & Moon *Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion & the Mechanical Marvel *Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You! *Pokémon The Movie: The Power of Us Trivia *She is often assumed to be a Canadian actress of the same name who appeared in the Canadian teen drama Hillside. However, she confirmed in a podcast interview that she did not appear, and that it was actually another Lisa Ortiz. **Incidentally, this Lisa Ortiz has also done anime dubbing; playing Princess Diamond in the DiC dub of Sailor Moon. *She was in a relationship with Sean Schemmel during the early '90s. Reportedly, Tom Wayland always likes to tease her with this. *She feels regret in having voiced for the Video Brinquedo animated knock-off film Ratatoing, saying that she finds it "disturbing" that people have actually heard of Ratatoing, let alone watched it and reviewed it. External Links *Lisa Ortiz at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Lisa Ortiz on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Central Park Media Category:Voice Actors for 4Kids Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for TAJ Productions Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for DuArt Category:New York-Based Voice Actors